Just Like it Was
by TK Lover 1997
Summary: R&R Please! 20 years after season two, the new Destend are called to defeat the Dark Masters. When TK finds out his daughter is one, he summons the others as well.. what will happen?
1. An Old Enemy

Just Like it Was  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, just the new characters, Sakura, Irekes, Tairo, Symos, and Umparomon… ( I own something!!  
  
This is a story about the Dark Masters coming back. It has all of the old characters from seasons one, and two in it, along with their children! It takes place about 20 years after season 02…and here…is Part One!! R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I just don't get it. Why does she have to go all over the place with her  
  
friends all the time? I must admit, it is with Irekes, but even he isn't  
  
that good of a friend to her, is he? She is only 12...  
  
*turning to his daughter* "Sakura, as your father, I  
  
must say that you can't go anywhere today with your friends," announced  
  
a very tired TK.  
  
"You just don't get it! You're a worse dad than Mr. Kamiya!! I have to  
  
go someplace with Irekes!! We have to go...and do something important!!"  
  
exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"What is it that you have to do? Tell me and maybe I'll let you go."  
  
How can I tell my father that I'm a Destend? That's something I'm SURE he  
  
never was!! He wouldn't understand!!  
  
"Listen, dad, I'm...I'm a...a...a..  
  
A Destend, and I know that you don't know what that is, but..."  
  
"A Destend! Sakura, you're only 12...but then..I have something to tell  
  
you, too," TK started off. "Your mother and I, well, we used to be  
  
Destend too...with Digimon, my partner...Patamon, I haven't seen him in  
  
years...I became Destend when I was six, so did your mother. What do you  
  
have to do? What's so important?"  
  
"Well, um, we have to go save the Digital World...YOU were a Destend!!  
  
Aren't you ALWAYS a Destend once you become one?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I guess. I still have my vice...I didn't want you knowing about all of  
  
this...Matt, and Tai, and Sora, and Mimi, and Izzy, and Joe, and Kari...  
  
your mother, and I defeated the Dark Masters years ago."  
  
"The Dark Masters? Are they Piedmon, and...they're back."  
  
"Back!? Listen, maybe if I can find everyone else, we can go get them,  
  
again.."  
  
"Listen, dad, it's up to me and my friends, it's not you anymore. You're  
  
too old to be a Destend! It's up to me and Irekes, Tairo, and Symos. Not  
  
you, dad. And how am I supposed to believe that you were one? Well? I'm  
  
waiting for an answer!!...Listen, I have to go! Me and Umparomon have to  
  
leave. It's urgent! Listen, dad, this isn't just some stupid TV show,  
  
like that series on TV about those Destend...It's not like you're one!  
  
How can you just say the names of the characters on TV, dad? You don't  
  
understand!!" Sakura yelled. Then she walked right out the door, a visible  
  
Umparomon right behind her.  
  
How am i supposed to tell her about all of my past friends? Maybe she is  
  
right, though. Maybe it's up to her now. But, something just doesn't feel  
  
right.Maybe I should dig up my old vice, and follow her along with her  
  
friends.I don't think she knows what she's up to. The Dark Masters...they took  
  
off with me. How much I hate the darkness! What am I supposed to do now?  
  
Maybe I should phone Hikari...no, she's at work. Who knows, maybe she  
  
knows what's going on. I need some answers...  
  
`ring, ring, ring`  
  
"Hikari, listen..did you know that Sakura's a Destend?"  
  
"Like -us-?! Takeru, how did you find out? I didn't know!!"  
  
"She, she said that the Dark Masters are back..."  
  
"The DARK MASTERS!!! I'll be home as soon as I can..."  
  
`click`  
  
Now, to call Tai and the others...  
  
`ring, ring`  
  
"Tai, it's impossible!"  
  
"What's impossible?"  
  
"Sakura just told me that the Dark Masters are back!"  
  
"She DID?!"  
  
"Yes, and Irekes is in with it.."  
  
"Irekes!! My own son? Is there anyone else she mentioned?"  
  
"Yes, she mentioned Tairo and Symos. They're all Destend..."  
  
"Tairo's Matt's kid! And isn't Symos Ken's kid?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right...this is a nightmare...get everyone that you can  
  
think of...all of us old Destend. If our kids are in the Digital World  
  
right now..."  
  
"What were they THINKING? That's a job only experienced Destend can do!"  
  
"Well, my question is how long have they been Destend? It could've been  
  
years!"  
  
"That's true. I'll call up Yolei, Joe, and Cody...You can call up  
  
Izzy, Davis, and Matt, k?"  
  
"Ok. Tell them to meet at my place, as soon as possible."  
  
"See you then."  
  
`click`  
  
After they had called everyone, Tai came straight to TK's place. It may  
  
have been almost twenty years since they last saw their partners, but  
  
that won't stop them now. Even now, if the Digital World is in trouble,  
  
they'll all be there to help, as much as they can.  
  
"So, what are we supposed to do about all of this? I did find my old  
  
DigiVice, but I wonder if it still works. I wonder if Agumon is still  
  
there, in the Digital World, or if he's gone again."  
  
"I don't know. I wonder if Patamon's there, too, but that's not really  
  
what everyone's coming for, right? It's not just a reunion for all of the  
  
former Destend. Sure, it'll be great to see them again, we really  
  
haven't been keeping in touch, but aren't we all reuniting because the  
  
Digital World's in danger? And that if the Dark Masters are back, that  
  
they might be even more powerful than before and the two worlds can merge  
  
and be destroyed?"  
  
"That could be true...I guess that we should all be concerned for that as  
  
well as for our children. But, how are we supposed to stop them? If  
  
they're the new Destend, shouldn't we just leave them be? We were fine in  
  
the Digital World however many years back..."  
  
"But that's the whole thing, we were in the Digital World! If the Digital  
  
World is like it used to be, than all of the good Digimon can be  
  
trapped in the Dark Master's spell, and chaos can erupt. Our children are  
  
in danger! True, they're the new chosen ones, but from my point of view,  
  
we should be protecting our kids! If our parents would've been past  
  
Destend, wouldn't they have followed us around, too?"  
  
"Wait a second, follow them around? Is that what you two wanted everyone  
  
here for?" asked a very confused Mimi.  
  
"Actually.." started Joe. "I think that that's a good idea. That way, we  
  
can help protect them if they're in danger!"  
  
"I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to visit the Digital World just to see  
  
what's going on, though. That might be a good idea. And, if they're in  
  
trouble, then we can help them," stated Izzy. "It wouldn't be a bad idea  
  
to meet up with Tentomon again after all of these years. But, we don't  
  
want to just start battling, do we? Really, though. I don't want to  
  
ruin their reputation as the new Destend. They have a life, too. Could  
  
you imagine what we would've been like if our parents would have just  
  
come in and taken care of Devimon, and the Dark Masters for us?"  
  
"Hey, that's a good point, Izzy," Ken stated. "I'd really like to see  
  
Wormmon again, too...why don't we see if our vices still work?"  
  
"Yeah! Let's go to the Digital World!! Does everyone have their  
  
DigiVices?" Davis asked.  
  
So, everyone said yes, and they agreed to go to the Digital World to  
  
greet their old friends. It's like a dream come true for them...but what  
  
awaits them when they get there is terrible. Their partners are all in  
  
cages, Piedmon had captured them and was swinging their cages over the  
  
new Destend's heads.  
  
"TK! You're here! Help us!!" Patamon cried.  
  
"Hello, my friends, it's been a very, very long time! I'm much more  
  
powerful than I ever was. Lookie here, you're old friends are all caught  
  
up in a bit of a cage. Hmmm, what should I do to them?" Piedmon said as  
  
he has a smile of pure evil. He laughs. "Looks like your kiddies here  
  
can't help any. I can destroy them with one little attack. Should I? Or  
  
should I not? Hmmm...Claw of the Dark Warrior!"  
  
Piedmon's new attack is more powerful than anything the Destend had ever  
  
seen. As his attack got closer and closer to the new Destend and their  
  
Digimon, the older Destend all got in front of them. They wouldn't let  
  
anything bad happen to the new chosen ones...and their partners are in  
  
danger too. Could this day get any worse?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, how was it?  
  
*Looks out at audience*  
  
*Everyone's asleep*  
  
Well, I tried…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. A Place for the Future

Just Like it Was  
  
Part Two-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon…just the new characters!! So you can't sue!  
  
Now, onto part two!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Umparomon Digivolve too…..Yokurimon!!**  
  
"I can't let this go any farther! Let the Digimon free to be with their partners, and go away, or I'll have to destroy you!" shouted Yokurimon with rage. "Stand strong or be gone…I suggest be gone. You're no match to me!"  
  
"Listen, jerk, I'm way more a match to you than you think! Just because you have a little -partner- doesn't mean anything! You're a little wuss, just like those before you! And your partner and her stupid friends are just little replicas of their parents, whom I should have destroyed a long time ago!" Called Piedmon back in true disgust. "That's right! Stupid kids, you were of no match to me back then! I -let- you win, a mistake on my part! I could've controlled the Digital and Real Worlds if I would've been smarter. But, now I'm smarter! I'm much stronger than I was back then!"  
  
'Those kids DON'T know who they're dealing with! Piedmon's right….at least partially….he is stronger…he looks like it.' Matt thought. His anger rising, he thought about everything else Piedmon said. Then, he thought of TK's daughter, Sakura. 'She has no chance! Neither does her partner, as much as they'd both like. They need help…' "Sakura! You can't beat him by yourself! You're only seven! You need to be safe!!"  
  
'There goes the instinct again..' TK thought as he managed to remember when he was younger and Matt was always protecting him. 'But, this isn't Matt's sister, she's my daughter. I should be protecting her. Well, here goes nothing…' "PATAMON!!!"  
  
The crest of hope shines brightly as Patamon DigiVolves to Pegususmon. Soon, Gabumon has DigiVolved to Garurumon. But, they still aren't of any match to Piedmon. He knows exactly what he's doing this time.  
  
"Claw of the Dark Warrior!!" Piedmon's call rang out all through the Digital World. Destruction is at his fingertips if he wants to use it. And, he does.  
  
"Nooo!! I have to DigiVolve!!" called Tikremon.  
  
**Tikremon DigiVolve too…..Opemon!!**  
  
(A:N- Tikremon is kind of like a baby dragon, and Opemon is more of an adolescent dragon….ok, that says a lot, doesn't it?)  
  
Opemon gets hit by the blast, and it immediately down, and de-DigiVolved back to Tikremon. Soon, though, every other Digimon has DigiVolved to Champion. (Of course, with the exception of Tikremon.) Piedmon doesn't back down at all, knowing that he is much more powerful than all of them combined.  
  
"Fools! Who do you think I am? DemiDevimon? Hah! You can't destroy me just by becoming Champions! I'm much stronger than that! Demon's Tail!" Piedmon screamed. Very much angered by the Destend and their children not backing away, or running off, he tries something new. "Let's see here, which one of you is to be destroyed first? Ah, the new 'leader'…That Sakura girl! Hmmm…. Trance of the Clown King!"  
  
"I shall forever serve you, master." Sakura says blandly. "I will do whatever you ask me for."  
  
"I'm not just going to stand around and let Piedmon control her!!" yelled Yokremon. "I have to DigiVolve again!"  
  
Not even thinking about his new-found wounds, Yokremon gets up. He cries out in suffering and falls back to the ground, as his leg is badly hurt. He tries again and again to get up, and at last, he is successful…  
  
**Yokremon Hyper DigiVolve too….Karaliamon!!!**  
  
"-Hyper- DigiVolve? What's that?" asked a completely confused Izzy.  
  
"I think that I might know exactly what it is." Ken stated. "I think that Yokremon just DigiVolved right past Ultimate and Mega. All those years ago, I heard Arukenemon say something about a newly formed way of  
  
DigiVolving…to Ulta-Mega."  
  
"Ulta-Mega? So there are more levels! I thought that there were all those years ago, and am I finally right?" asked a entranced Izzy. "Ulta-Mega, and then more, too?"  
  
"That is true." Karaliamon states. "There are more forms from long ago. Mega, than Ulta-Mega and finally Champon-Mega. I am Ulta-Mega. (he turns to Piedmon)…And, you are no match for me!!  
  
The gigantic bird lunges several times at Piedmon. Piedmon, however, still has plenty of courage.  
  
"You think that -you- can destroy me? Hmph! No Digimon can destroy me! I destroyed the other three Dark Masters just so that I can rule the world. With no interruptions. And, then, here you come! Yet, you are still lacking the power that you need to defeat me! Claw of the Dark Warrior!!"  
  
Karaliamon destroys the attack, just like it was nothing to get rid of.  
  
"Now, fear me! You are a coward! You may say otherwise, but to look at how you tremble is beyond excitement for me to watch. Should I just let you stand there, and amuse myself, or should I get on to destroying you?" Karaliamon smirks. "I think that I'll just destroy you, being the worthless piece of shit you are. Be done with you now. Never for you to come back. Wing of Truth!!!!  
  
"No!! You can't destroy me so easily! I'm invincible! You can't….this can't be happening!!"  
  
In a rush of wind and a blaze of light, Piedmon has been destroyed. Not even a trace that he'd ever been there, except the mark of Karaliamon's attack on the sandy ground.  
  
'Piedmon's been defeated…just like that! I guess I really didn't need to worry about Sakura anyway…' "Sakura, I'm sorry.." TK confesses. "I was wrong to think that you couldn't have done this yourself. You are my daughter…You're the daughter of Hope and Light. I shouldn't have doubted you. I guess I should go now."  
  
"Wait! Daddy, don't leave!" Sakura called. "You are here to protect me. That's what counts. I should not have thought that you were lying earlier. I was wrong. You are the best daddy in both worlds!" Sakura runs up and hugs TK tightly. "And, you're the best mommy!" She hugs Kari tightly, too. "But, I wanna go home now. I want dinner!"  
  
"Sure, honey. That sounds good to me, too!" TK said gently to his daughter. "Let's go home."  
  
"Hey everyone, why don't you all come over to our place? It'll be a little celebration!" Kari asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go to Sakura's mom's place!!" Tairo yelled. "I'm hungry!!"  
  
"Sure, Tairo. Just, don't get so excited, ok?" Matt asked, as he pulled on his son's jacket to go back to the real world. 'Man, why can't Tairo be quiet like his mother was?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the Takashi house, the party has been going on almost all night. Sakura, Tairo, Symos and Irekes have been making the most of it, playing in Sakura's bedroom with her TS 2010. They were having almost too much fun together! While, out in the other room, other discussing was going on….  
  
"I still can't believe about Irekes. How can he take after his own father, and be a Destend?" Tai asked.  
  
"It must run in the family…with him being the new keeper of Courage." Mimi hint-fully stated, winking at Tai.  
  
"I don't really think that I like Symos being in on all of this. If our kids do take after us, will Symos turn evil, like I did? Maybe that is true, and it's not just something to joke about," said Ken.  
  
"Take it easy, Ken. I'm sure that Symos won't be a trouble maker! He's only seven. He couldn't do much damage. Besides, he's just a little kid. He's all for protecting his friends, and everything. Take it easy! There's nothing to worry about!" replied Yolei. "And, if he ever does, then it won't be your fault. You're there for him!"  
  
Right then, Symos runs in, a look of sorrow on his face.  
  
"Irekes wants to be the evil Destend, and he won't let me be the Digimon Destroyer!! Daddy! I wanna be evil! Make him let me! Please?" Symos pleaded.  
  
"No, Symos! You aren't evil! You can't be!! Symos!" Ken yelled.  
  
"Daddy! It's a game! Please?" Symos continues.  
  
"Really, Ken, you're taking this as if he really wants to be the next Emperor! Let him be, Ken. He's just a kid," Yolei said to a very angry Ken. She turns to Symos. "I'll see about all of this, Symos. Daddy's just having a mid-life crisis."  
  
"Ok, mom!" Symos says as he runs into Sakura's bedroom, Yolei following.  
  
"Ok, guys. What are you doing in here?" Yolei asks as she sees the mess of Digimon toys, games and everything else imaginable scattered on the floor in Sakura's bedroom. Then, she sees Irekes in the corner, a blanket tied around his neck, and shouting at everyone else.  
  
"I'm the Digimon Destroyer!" yells an excited Irekes. "See, look! I have a cape!"  
  
"Mom! I wanna be the Digimon Destroyer! Make him give me that cape!" yells Symos.  
  
"All of you, clean this mess up. Why don't you play outside? And, Irekes, you'll give Mr. Ichijoji a heart attack saying that you want to be evil. Please, why don't you all play a nicer game?" Yolei says all of this very fast, helping pick up all of the stuff on the floor.  
  
Just then, TK runs in, a look of both worry and concern on his face.  
  
"Digimon are appearing outside. I have a feeling that there's a new Dark Digimon trying to destroy the Real World." TK says very fast. His words are becoming true. He can feel it.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll stop whoever it is, no matter how powerful they are!" Tairo yelled.  
  
All of the new DigiDestend all ran outside, Tairo in front. They looked around for where the Digimon were all coming from, and then, Irekes saw it. A portal from the Digital World coming right into the Real World. It's a huge mass of blackness, with a strange beam of light coming out of the very center. The beam grew larger, and larger, and soon covered the whole hole. Tairo, Symos, and Sakura all saw it, too. There soon came a huge Digimon from out of the light. People everywhere were running from it, as if they knew of it's existence.  
  
"There he is. Now, we just have to wait for him to show, and we can attack!" Sakura yelled, her hopes rising that maybe he would just go back to wherever he came from. That, he did not do.  
  
"I am Turarimon. You're worst nightmare! I have come to destroy the Real World, and take the DigiDestend back to torture their very existence!" yelled Turarimon.  
  
"I cannot let you do that!" Sakura yelled. "You'll be gone before you get the chance to ever even try!"  
  
"I agree!" stated Irekes. "Whatever Sakura says, goes! Now, either go away and never come back, or we will have to destroy you!"  
  
"You're just children! Hah, like you could ever do anything to me!" laughed Turarimon. "I doubt you could even make a scratch on me anywhere!"  
  
"I can handle this one!" yelled Lrekomon. (Lrekomon is Tairo's Digimon...a mix between a cat and a rabbit) "Lrekomon DigiVolve too…Cazamon!" (Cazamon is a tiger.) "Lightning whip!"  
  
Cazamon's tail whip's around and hits Turarimon head on in the back. Turarimon turns around and uses Death Missile, pounding Cazamon into the ground. Cazamon, however, gets up and uses Lightning Whip again, retracting Turarimon's next attack.  
  
"Cazamon! You're too weak for him! DigiVolve again!" yelled Tairo.  
  
"Right…Cazamon DigiVolve too…UltraCazamon!" (an extra powerful tiger-rabbit at Mega level.) "Hurricane Blaster!"  
  
A wind storm brews, and UltraCazamon is right in the center of it, with his hands up in the air. The wind storm gets worse, and soon explodes into a well-controlled hurricane. He motions for it to attack Turarimon, which it does, and it sends Turarimon flying. Turarimon, however, doesn't give up. He used YokoDestroyer, which sends UltraCazamon flying and knocks him out cold. He turns to finish UltraCazamon, when Gamiliamon steps out in front of him.  
  
"I can't let you hurt any of my friends! You must be destroyed!" he yells. "Gamiliamon DigiVolve too…Hymopemon!"  
  
"You, you can't be! You're a Champon-Mega? How? How can you be at such an advanced level? questions a frightened Turarimon. "I'm not even that strong!"  
  
Turarimon backs down from Hymopemon, as he knows how much stronger Hymopemon is to him. Determined to finish Turarimon off quickly, Hymopemon uses his Running Avenge attack, knocking out Turarimon and destroying him as soon as he hits the ground. By now, there are people all around the scene, and everyone is watching the Digimon. Hymopemon and UltraCazamon De- DigiVolve back to Kamimon and Sunemon. Then, all of the DigiDestend run off, in hopes that the public won't follow. Of course, they can't have everything they want…  
  
"Would you like to tell everyone your names? How about where you live? And, what was that all about? Who are they? Hello?" a news-reporter yells, running after the group.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't defeat Turarimon." Sunemon says faintly.  
  
"Don't worry about it Sunemon. As long as you are ok." whispers Tairo. "That's what matters."  
  
They ran all the way back to TK's place, their partners following behind closely. They finally got inside his apartment, all the way up at the tenth story. Making it past all of the reporters was hard, and now they get to relax. Of course, there still isn't total silence. All the reporters in the whole city (well, it seems like) are there at TK's apartment door, banging wildly and asking questions. If it hasn't been for Gabumon holding the door shut, they'd already be inside, pestering all of the Destend, their children, and even the Digimon.  
  
"I think I might need a little bit of help here! They're really annoying and I think there's more reporters out there."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you, Gabumon!" says Tentomon anxiously, propping himself up against the top of the door.  
  
"Who's Gabumon? Is that one of those creatures that was fighting?" yelled one of the reporters through the closed door.  
  
"No, it's just the name of your cat!" replied Gabumon sarcastically.  
  
"Why can't all of you just go home?!" Matt yelled as he walked into the room. He motioned for Gabumon and Tentomon to stop holding the door shut and leave the room. They nodded, and left to go into the kitchen, where everyone else is at. Then, Matt opened the door. "I think that you have the wrong apartment. There's no one here except me and a couple of my friends. You want the apartment down the hall." Matt says plainly.  
  
"The creatures all went here, they're in here somewhere, and I'm determined to find them!" one reporter states. Everyone else agrees.  
  
"Fine, then. Look around. There's nothing to hide." Matt says, sitting down on the living room couch.  
  
TK, Kari, and Sora soon walk into the room, aware of the camera equipment, yet do nothing except sit down next to Matt on the couch. The news-reporters, and people of all ages walk into the house, in every room, and yet they find…nothing. But, everyone is still in the house. They made an agreement that opening the DigiPort isn't exactly the thing to do, since the screen still shows up as they are in the Digital World.  
  
"I don't get it." one reporter says as she walks into the room. "They all went inside this apartment. Where did they all go?"  
  
"Like I told you, there's no one else here except my friends and I." Matt tells the reporter.  
  
"Why would we have anything to do with monsters, anyway? We're too old for those children's games." TK states. All of the reporters agree, and they leave the building. Yet, they're still on the search for the DigiDestend, and they'll make sure they find them.  
  
"Since when have the reporters become blind?" Yolei asks jokingly as she walks into the room. "Couldn't they see that we were right on the floor in front of them the whole time?"  
  
They have been right in front of the reporters the whole time, thanks to the new Destend. Sakura, Irekes, Tairo, and Symos's partners showed them that invisibility is the new thing that Digimon can learn these days. It's definantly a plus from just hiding all the time!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, how is part two of this story? Please…. R&R. Gomen! Part 3 should be up a little bit faster than this one, because I just had finals last Thursday and Friday, and I was studying an awful lot for them! (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
